White Horse
by YazminXOXO
Summary: What should have happened at the end of episode 04x18 Songfic to White Horse By Taylor Swift.


**This is my view of what should have happened in episode 4x18 (a song fic to 'White Horse by Taylor Swift- I thought it fit). First off it was missing a Chuck Bass 'I love you' if you don't add that in it's a waste of an episode! Second Blair said she would always be Chuck's family yet she wouldn't be in the family portrait? And last Dan likes Blair and, even though I don't really approve, why didn't he fight for her? Why did Blair actually look sad when she told Dan to go with Serena if she loves Chuck so much, it was kind of mean of her to do that to him. But anyway...On with the story! Enjoy!**

**White Horse**

'_Say you're sorry that face of angel comes out just when you need it to…_

"Blair I'm sorry I didn't mean for things to get out of hand I just did what I had to- I need you back in my life… Please Blair I was jealous." He always knew what to say that would make her fall back into his arms. The one thing he knew she couldn't turn away from and everyone knew it. "I love you." He whispered.

…_As I paced back and forth all this time cause I honestly believed in you…_

She was this close to saying it back but she knew if she did she would get hurt, but he believes in her now. He knows she'll be able to have a future as a powerful woman even if he outshines her sometimes. She's always believed in him, but maybe she should keep on doing that. But does she believe him that he will keep her heart and not breaking it?

…_Holding on the days drag on…_

"This will go on forever. If you don't take me back now, I'll keep trying, one day you will be mine Blair Waldorf I can guarantee it. I wouldn't have it any. Other. Way." He growled into her ear as he pulled her closer.

…_Stupid girl, I should have known…_

She should have never have kissed Dan Humphrey, she just did it because she wanted her fairy tale ending maybe not with royalty but with someone really nice and sweet, like him. She wanted someone to care about her, when Chuck was with other people. Someone that could make her feel special. It was stupid, she had liked him but it was even more stupid to believe Chuck would be ready for her.

"You should have known better than to kiss Humphrey. But we all make mistakes. We have made more than we can count. But that what makes us perfect together." He told her when she remained silent.

…_I'm not a princess…_

"I know you want to be a princess and have your fairy tale ending and I want to help you do that, you just have to be mine… You won't find anything like that with Dan Humphrey." He bargained.

…_This ain't a fairy tale…_

"All I wanted was a simple fairy tale where you and I were friends until we got together in the end and fell in love and that was it. I never wanted it to get this complicated. I feel like I'm in a trashy TV show where two people can never be together."

"Then lets change that. Lets go away just you and me, figure everything out!" She shook her head.

…_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell…_

"I'm not your princess Chuck, you're _not _my prince charming. Because prince charming didn't manipulate Cinderella to be at the ball. He trusted destiny and he found true love. Something I doubt I can find with you anymore and-"

…_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down…_

"-I don't know if I even believe in true love and fairy tales thanks to you."

"Blair-"

"I forgave you for ruining my relationship with Nate, making everyone hate me, leaving me in Tuscany, sleeping with Vanessa, trading my for a hotel, sleeping with…" Her voice faded towards the end "I forgave you for all of it but I don't think I can do it anymore."

_...Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around…_

"It's not the worst thing I've done and you know it."

"True. But it's not what you did it's that you don't trust me enough to be able to let me come back to you when I need to. I'm ready for a real relationship, but you're not."

"It's not too late…"

"But it is…"

…_Baby I was naïve got lost in your eyes…_

"Blair please, just look at me, into my eyes and tell me if you feel for me is real" He knew she wouldn't be able to resist; she never has been able to when he's that sweet. "I did all of this so we could be together, I just wanted you to realise that I'm your one and only."

…_And never really had a chance…_

He knew that she had no chance of getting away now, he was going to win this battle and the entire war if he meant he would get Blair back.

…_My mistake I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to be the upper hand…_

"I can't keep fighting with you to be on top and I can't keep living in your shadow. I need to be someone for the mean time until your ready. And when you are I'll be waiting."

"Blair, there doesn't have to be anybody else, it will hurt us too much. I love you and I'm sorry."

…_I had so many dreams about you and me…_

"Chuck. Stop. You are manipulative, childish, hurtful and destroying. I don't want that to happen to me again. I need to able to live how I want to. I wished things would be like last year before you destroyed us, I've been dreaming about it forever."

…_Happy endings, now I know…_

"We can't have a happy ending, not with you playing games and hurting me every time."

…_And there you are on your knees…_

"Blair I will do whatever it takes please forgive me. I want you to be mine forever." He got down on one knee and started to reach for his pocket.

…_Begging for forgiveness…_

"I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you…"

…_Begging for me…_

"I know I can't take it back but I want to make it up to you, even if it takes me the rest of my life…"

…_Just like I always wanted…_

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you…"

…_But I'm so sorry…_

"No Chuck, it's to late for us now."

…_I'm gonna find somebody someday who might actually treat me well…_

"You're right the pain you've caused me will never go away. I need to find someone who won't play games or hurt me. I'm sorry, Chuck."

…_This is a big world that was a small town…_

"When I find my prince it may not be you or Dan or anyone else we know, I'm gonna find true love some where if not here."

"You already found it!" He interrupted.

…_There in my rear view mirror disappearing now…_

"Goodbye Chuck. It's too late for us." She told him firmly and brushed passed him, a tingling sensation hitting them both as there shoulders grazed each others. "I love you too." She whispered when she thought he was out of hearing distance- Never underestimate Chuck Bass.


End file.
